


約定

by Hisao



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisao/pseuds/Hisao
Summary: 靈感是從光良作的《約定》歌詞來的，文中有直接引用歌詞的部分，如有不妥請告知，此文將會立即撤下。寫到一半情緒有點跑掉了，因為光良的曲子其實有點太樂觀了，大概是因為光良放下了吧，可是第五靈就是拿起後就放不下了啊QQ
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	約定

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感是從光良作的《約定》歌詞來的，文中有直接引用歌詞的部分，如有不妥請告知，此文將會立即撤下。  
> 寫到一半情緒有點跑掉了，因為光良的曲子其實有點太樂觀了，大概是因為光良放下了吧，可是第五靈就是拿起後就放不下了啊QQ

緩緩落坐在向日葵環繞的青草上，額頭輕抵著彼此。  
明明有好多話想向妳傾訴，現在卻不知道從何說起。  
在詞窮的靜默中，只能不知所措的拋出最簡單的問候。  
「三年不見了，妳好嗎？」  
呼出那口憋在胸前的氣，將提籃中的東西擺放出來，  
開始了久違的絮絮叨叨。

我帶了妳最愛的甜點來看妳，足足練習了三年。  
已經不記得妳做的味道了，不知道我做的合不合妳的口味？  
大廚教我做甜點時千萬不可忘記加點愛，邊掛念著某人邊做出來的點心，味道會更加香甜。  
今天我無時無刻都將妳揣在心上，想著妳，念著妳，傾盡三年來攢下的思慕，做出了這盤成果。  
本來擔心會太甜膩，但依著妳的喜好糖還是不敢少放。  
不知為何吃在嘴裡卻好像有點苦澀，希望妳別介意。

三年前的今天，我著手開始釀酒，直到昨天才開桶。  
第一次親手釀造的酒，喝起來好像少了點什麼，又好像多了些什麼。  
她們說味道很深沉，嘗得出來是經過充足時間發酵的好酒，  
但入喉時直叫我眼眶發酸，直嗆鼻腔的不知道是酒精，還是發酵過頭的牽掛。

我還學會了樂器的彈奏，將心中的你譜成一首曲子。  
在夜深人靜的時候，把想對你訴說的一字一句寫成歌詞。  
只是我不知道等等演奏的時候，會不會泣不成調，  
所以，還是由妳來唱吧，我會負責起頭的。

當初，妳提出要以三年不見面的方式，用我們的愛把時間留住。  
「這是我們的考驗，我們的約定。」  
妳雲淡風輕的微笑歷歷在目，但約定中的每一個字，都只考驗著我一人。  
傻傻的想著，是不是只要保持在忙碌的狀態，就可以先將你從心頭放下。  
等到約定好的時間過去，再用我自己的方式，把妳請回心中。

努力找尋可以打發時間且確保有收穫的工作進行，  
心中不斷攢積著三年後可以分享的人事物，  
每天的行程充實到旁人都勸我對自己好一點，  
但我只想著三年後，我要對好久不見的你好一點。  
最後的最後我才察覺，自己一切的所作所為，  
都還是為了妳，  
都只是為了妳。

就這樣，三年又過了，我還是回到了這個地方。  
微風吹拂，樹影搖曳，飄下的花瓣灑落在肩上，  
就如同以往妳總愛將手輕搭在我臂膀，  
用世界上最溫柔、最幸福、最讓我魂牽夢縈的嗓音，呼喚我的名字。  
閉上雙眼，空氣中彷彿感受到你正在輕吻我的臉頰，  
一次又一次，直到淚水滑落，滴在手中捏著的歌詞上。  
空白的軌跡將字句切開，暈染的墨漬爬上了指尖，  
已經分不清，模糊的是自己的視線還是充滿念想的紙張。

這樣妳還能唱嗎？  
還是妳早已聽見心中隱隱約約傳來的啜泣聲？  
已經迴盪了三年、揮之不去的啜泣聲？  
泣訴著當初的約定，一輩子都要幸福的約定。  
我們攜手完成了妳的約定，可惜我的一輩子太長。  
現在，沒有了妳，我只能單方面毀約了。  
真的，對不起。

但是我有努力完成另一個約定，妳離開之後的三年内，我再也沒有回到這裡，直到今天。  
她們把妳的石碑照顧得很好，乾淨整潔，叢花圍繞，宛如妳當初的臉龐；  
當初留下的冰雪裝飾，依舊在陽光中燦燦發亮，明媚耀眼，形若妳當年的神采。  
三年很漫長，長到我覺得自己無所不能，能把世間萬物都理了個遍；  
三年太短暫，短到我覺得自己無力回天，永遠都無法將妳從心中放下。

安娜，我好想妳，想到無法自己。  
我們的愛，終究無法把時間留住。  
因為隨著時光的流逝，三年後的現在，我更愛妳了。

\-----------

千頭萬緒皆化成一滴淚  
落入深藏在心中的窖裡  
慢慢的釀，慢慢的發酵  
等到時間洗盡所有的雜質  
等待時光讓喧囂沉澱下來  
再進行一個人的開桶儀式  
將我對妳的思念一飲而盡  
然後面對妳已離去的事實  
神靈的酒，冰封心中，成為不為人知的傳說。


End file.
